Monitoring tension in conveyor chains is known in the art, for example, by means of a tension load cell supported by a link of a conveyor chain, wherein measurements from the load cell are gathered, either on a periodic or a continuous basis. However there is a need for various monitoring methods that can facilitate the initiation of one or more appropriate maintenance procedures.